The Prisioner & The Pendulum
by Lieh
Summary: Com uma lâmina a pairar em sua cabeça, o prisioneiro encontra seu descanso.


**The Prisoner**** & The Pendulum**

**Resumo:** Com uma lâmina a pairar em sua cabeça, o prisioneiro encontra seu descanso.

**Obs.: **A fic foi inspirada na música **_The Poet and The Pendulum_** da banda finlandesa _Nightwish_, que teve como base, assim como a fic, o conto **_O Poço e o Pêndulo_** de Edgar Allan Poe. É recomendável ouvir a música, e garanto que vai ser um dos quinze minutos mais bem gastos da sua vida. Recomendo também ler o conto.

* * *

O fim.

_Ding, dong, vup, vap..._

Um sorriso. Ele curvou de forma quase imperceptível os lábios, num gesto claro de não se surpreender. A curva dos seus lábios poderia ser qualquer coisa, desde surpresa, ao ódio. Desde a determinação à vontade de vencer. Poderia também significar alegria...?

Nada daquele curvar era tão misterioso quanto ele próprio. Ou não, já que ele teve bastante tempo para se conhecer o suficiente para escrever uma autobiografia, caso tivesse suas faculdades mentais úteis em seu cárcere.

_Ding, dong, vup, vap..._

Era óbvia a surpresa dela ao ver aquele curvar de lábios, vindo dele... Afinal, não era para ele estar sorrindo... Espere, parece uma careta de dor? Ela queria que fosse. Dor. Muita dor, junto com sua raiva pelo o que ele fez... Ah, maldito traidor. Ele merecia isso e muito mais! _Ha_, como as coisas estavam sendo fáceis para ele, hum? Tão simples... Tão rápido... Sem sofrer...

Sem dor.

_Ding, dong, ding, dong, vup, vap, vup, vap..._

Ah, para ele aquele momento foi mais do que o suficiente para toda a sua vida miserável. Quando nadava naquele mar agitado, os braços se cansavam. Não foram poucas as vezes que teve vontade de desistir. Ah não. Foram muitas. A morte parecia ser tão convidativa, tão reconfortante... Porque lutar? Porque fugir? Perdeu doze anos da sua vida, qual era o objetivo, então, de se ver livre, sem nem ao menos poder usufruir da sua liberdade? Não havia uma razão lógica. Nunca teve, e ele precisava admitir isso. _Sua vida acabou. Você já fez o suficiente. Pare e descanse. Ele sabe a verdade. _

_Ding, dong, vup, vap, ding, dong, vup, vap..._

A verdade. Que sempre esteve com ele e com o verdadeiro traidor. A verdade morreria com ele, caso ele se rendesse ao cansaço dos seus braços, do seu corpo, e da sua mente...

A água. Refrescava. Reconstituía seu ser. Limpava seus pensamentos. Lavava sua alma... A água, salgada, agitada, violenta, mordaz, cruel, forte, tsunami...

_Ding, dong, ding, dong, vup... Glup._

Vivo. Não tão vivo como esperava. Mas vivo. Era um caminho, ou metade dele percorrido. Ele não fazia a mínima ideia de onde se encontrava... Mas como era bonita a luz do dia! Oh, o céu azul, a claridade do sol que transpassava sua pele... Oh, pássaros, milhares de pássaros voavam sincronizadamente... O vento, não o açoitador vento da prisão, mas sim um vento gostoso, morno como uma carícia, tão suave, quase sendo palpável. Ele queria aquele vento, aquele céu, aquele sol, aqueles pássaros. Queria fazer parte deles, queria _ser _eles. Ele queria. Ele precisava. Ele necessitava...

_Eu quero!_

Uma lágrima, e a dor veio lhe fazer companhia, porque a lâmina que sempre lhe perfurava o coração se apresentou, sem piedade, sem misericórdia.

_Misericórdia__!_

_Ding, dong, ding, dong, vup, vap, vup, vap..._

A bocarra se escancarava em meio ao som de sucção do espectro que era a criação do demônio. Ele viu sua alma rasgar-se em dor, enquanto sua mente se anuviava em completo torpor, e seu corpo pulsava de forma pungente. Ele viu e ouviu diante de si toda a sua vida feita de sofrimento, desprezo e abandono.

Sua vida se prendia apenas a um fio, um único elo que mantinha uma parte do seu coração intacto.

Inocente. Inocente. Inocente. Inocente. Inocente. Inocente. Inocente. Inocente.

_Eu sou inocente!_

_DING! VUP!_

Ele só precisava gritar aquilo, e talvez se salvasse. Um talvez nada reconfortante. Talvez a morte fosse a melhor alternativa. Me matem. Muito melhor, muito mais fácil, muito mais reconfortante. Não posso morrer. A verdade...

A verdade. Não sabem a verdade! Não posso morrer! Inocente! Inocente!

INOCENTE!

_Ding, dong, ding, dong, vup, vap, vup, vap..._

A lâmina. O cão. Sou inocente.

Aqueles dias cheios de aventuras... Como adorava. Os risos, as piadas, as brincadeiras. Anos de felicidade com pessoas que ele morreria caso fosse necessário. O acolhimento daquele que era seu irmão, não de sangue, mas sim de coração. A casa onde nasceu não era sua casa. Sua mãe, não era sua mãe. A casa para onde foi, então, era sim seu lar. Aquele era seu irmão. Aqueles eram os seus pais. Carinho, amor, dedicação, afeto, respeito... Era o lar, era a família.

Família. Onde está minha família?

Ele não conseguiu chorar, pois não havia mais lágrimas para isso. Todo mundo se habitua as situações, não seria diferente com ele. Ele se acostumou. Virou rotina acordar aos gritos, virou rotina ficar dias sem comer, virou rotina agonizar...

Tudo virou rotina.

_Ding, dong, ding, dong... __Vup... Vap... Vup... Vap..._

Agora a verdade era conhecida. Finalmente ele pode dizer aquilo que deveria ter sido dito há muitos anos. Aquilo que deveria ter impedido dele ter ficado durante tanto tempo num local para assassinos. Ele não era assassino. Remoeu, viveu, recontou.

O assentimento do garoto à sua frente, que era um retrato vivo do seu irmão assassinado por uma traição, encheu o coração dele de esperança. Um fardo que carregava foi tirado das suas costas – todo o peso, todo o remorso, toda a angústia... Retirados. Em fim, todos sabiam que ele era inocente.

Não havia mais o porquê de continuar.

_Sua vida acabou. Você já fez o suficiente. Pare e descanse. Ele sabe a verdade. _

_Ding, dong, ding, dong, vup, vap, vup, vap..._

Um curvar de lábios, naquele dia fatídico, a incredulidade de sua rival, e o descanso. Ele se permitiu um sorriso, permitiu os resquícios de sua alma se desprender. Permitiu a paz. Não havia lâmina para o retrocesso da angústia, não havia bocarra para sugar-lhe a felicidade eterna.

Havia apenas ele e a paz. Ao pé da lápide.

Um grito de desespero ouviu ao longe. Queria dizer que tudo ficaria bem, que ele ficaria bem, mas não havia tempo. O caminho se abriu para ele de forma tão clara que não havia mais volta. Ele escolheu assim. Ele precisava que fosse assim. A paz.

A paz. Inocente.

_Ding, dong... Vup... Vap._

E no espanto da incerteza, tão imprevisível como um ladrão que chega de supetão, Sirius Black entregou sua alma, num pequeno sorriso de surpresa, nu de si mesmo, acolhendo amor. Para casa.

O início.


End file.
